juste un souhait
by yuelan
Summary: après une dispute avec James, Lily fait un souhait... et une certaine personne va vouloir le réaliser... LEJP


C'est un one-shot sur James et Lily, pendant leur 6ème année... ou comment un simple souhait peut tout changer…

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient,sauf l'intrigue, le reste est à J.K.Rowling...snif, elle veut pas me passer Rémus...snif

Juste un souhait.

« - Non, Potter ! C'est non, non et encore non !

- Mais je te l'ai demandé gentiment cette foi !

- Ca ne change rien au fait que je ne peux toujours pas te supporter ! Quand tu apprendras que toute personne vivante mérite le respect, et que ta tête aura très largement dégonflé, j'accepterais peut-être de discuter avec toi sans te HURLER DESSUS !

- Evans, s'il te plait… »son ton c'était adoucit, mais il restait encore son sourire en coin, et ses yeux, loin de me regarder, fixaient son meilleur ami.

« NON ! »

Furieuse, j'ai tourné les talons, et me suis précipitée hors de la Grande Salle. J'ai monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, et vociféré le mot de passe au portrait.

Potter, Potter et toujours Potter. Je ne le supporte plus ! Si encore il pouvait être sincère une seule foi dans sa vie…Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je le déteste tant… Tout simplement parce qu'il est tout ce que je déteste sur cette terre…

Il est grand, beau, fort, musclé, intelligent, doué, riche, célèbre, en tout cas c'est ce que vous dirait n'importe quelle fille de cette école, des 3ème aux 7ème années…Mais je ne suis PAS n'importe quelle fille de cette école ! Moi je vous dirais qu'il est le plus immature des 6ème année, arrogant, coureur de jupons, méprisant, et par dessus tout : Têtu comme une mule !

J'inspire un grand coup, et je hurle à m'en cracher les poumons. Merlin que ça fait du bien ! Je prends ensuite un parchemin et de quoi écrire, et je me penche sur mon devoir d'enchantement. Il n'y a rien de tel pour me calmer les nerfs que cette matière si logique et si fascinante.

« Le charme de guérison a été inventé au XVème siècle par le sorcier belge Heller Kortzinguer. Ce dernier cherchait au départ… »

Je sens ma tête qui devient lourde, signe que je vais bientôt devoir piquer un somme. Malgré tout, je reste à mon bureau.

J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit un peu moins immature, et alors j'aurais souhaité sortir avec lui…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je relève la tête et je regarde autour de moi pour voir ou je me trouve. Des lits, des couvertures rouges et or… ça va, je suis à Gryffondor. Je continue mon observation et je vois…moi !

Je suis couchée dans mon lit, la tête posée sur mes bras. Oh, ça c'est pas bon, c'est même pas bon du tout ! Je regarde mes pieds, et je me trouve un peu…transparente ! Non d'une chouette à corne… Bon, restons calme, tout va bien se passer…

« PUTAIN DE MERDE C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ! »

Je ne me réveille pas. J'essaye de bouger une jambe, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Avertire Dumbledore. Oui, Dumbledore sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire dans les cas désespérés… Et je trouve que le mien est aussi désespéré que désespérant !

Si seulement je pouvais me déplacer jusqu'à la Salle commune, je pourrais alerter quelqu'un…

Soudain, je bouge. En fait, je ne marche pas, mais je flotte. C'est assez étrange. Je passe au travers de la porte (ça non plus, ce n'est pas normal…), et je m'arrête en bas des escaliers dans la salle commune. En fait, je pense qu'il me suffit de penser à un endroit pour m'y déplacer… Il reste encore quelques élèves de 6ème année qui finissent leurs devoirs.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider, s'il vous plait, ce serait gentil… »

Personne ne me remarque. Je recommence plus fort. Une seule personne lève la tête.

James Potter.

Je suis maudite. Je pense que ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

« James ? Ca va ?

- Oui, oui Patmol, ça va. Je vais prendre l'aire dans le couloir.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, merci Lunard. »

Il a dit ça en me fixant, droit dans les yeux. Je hurle, je cris, je bouge les bras dans tous les sens, mais les deux autres garçons ne bronchent pas. Potter a traversé le portrait. S'il peut me voir, et m'entendre, je vais devoir me résigner à le suivre…

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Potter, si j'apprends que ce qui m'arrive en ce moment est ta faute je te jure que je vais te faire expulser d'ici.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Je frissonne. Pour une foi, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est sincère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- je n'en sais pas plus que toi… »

Je sursaute. J'avais presque oublié que la personne avec laquelle je parle est James Potter…

« Mais pourquoi suis-je entrain de te parler ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je te déteste, je m'étais d'ailleurs jurée de ne plus te parler après la scène que tu m'as fait ce soir au sujet du bal de Noël, et…

- Du bal de Noël ? Mais quel bal de Noël ? Le seul qu'on a eu, c'était en 6ème année…

- Et tu crois être en quelle année ? La 46ème peut-être… »

Je croise les bras. « Mais quel bal de Noël »…Comme s'il ne s'était pas entêté à me demander d'y aller avec lui toutes les 5 minutes tant que je n'aurais pas craqué…

« Lily, c'est important, en quelle année penses-tu être ?

-En 2012, idiot ! Mais en 1976 bien sûr !

- Lily, nous sommes en 1977. »

Grand silence. Je le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il s'est assommé avec son balai ou quoi ?

« C'est impossible…

- Je t'en supplie, croit moi, Lily. Je sais qu'en 1776, tu me trouvais ignoble, mais je t'en prie, croit moi.

- Il faut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore…

- Non Lily. Il ne te verra pas tout comme Remus et Sirius ne t'ont pas vue.

- Mais c'est un grand sorcier, il peut certainement m'aider à retourner à mon époque ! »

Il me regarde avec un regard désolé. Je frissonne. Ce James n'est décidément pas celui de mon époque. Il est bien trop…mature.

« De quoi te souviens-tu exactement avant d'arriver à mon époque ?

- Et bien, j'étais dans mon dortoir, et j'étais vraiment très énervée contre toi, au point de faire une bêtise avec ma magie, mais il ne s'est rien produit de particulier…et je me suis mise à mon devoir d'enchantement, j'étais fatiguée, et je me suis endormie…

- As-tu pensée à quelque chose en particulier ? Il est possible que tu n'ais pas vu le sort que tu as jeté par inadvertance, s'il a agit sur toi-même… »

Je crois que si on comparait la couleur de mon visage et celui d'un coquelicot, on obtiendrait une teinte très uniforme…

« Lily, c'est important…

- J'ai pensé à toi.

- A moi ? A moi de ton époque ou un « moi » différent ?

-A un « toi » plus mature. »

Je le vois jurer et taper du pied contre le sol.

« Lily, je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que tu as **souhaité** rencontrer un « moi » plus mature…

- Si, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Lily, ta magie n'a pas touché un élément extérieur, elle t'a touché **toi** !Et elle a décidé de t'envoyer là où ton souhait serait réalisable…

- Tu veux dire que je suis dans ma réalité, mais dans mon futur ?

- Oui. »

Décidément, ce James Potter est beaucoup mieux que celui qui se trouve à mon époque : il peut réfléchire !

« Le problème, c'est que si tu avais juste souhaité me rencontrer, tu serais déjà repartie.

- …

- Lily, dis moi ce que tu as souhaité.

- Je…je…

- Lily, c'est peut-être ta seule carte de retour.

- Jauraisvouluetembrasser, cestçaquejaisouhaité.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris !

J'ai souhaité t'embrasser. »

Ca y est, je suis foutue. On pourrait cuire un steak sur mon visage. Et en plus il affiche son petit sourire en coin, en me regardant d'un air surpris…à croquer…

Euh… depuis quand je pense ça, moi ?

_Depuis toujours ma grande !_

C'est quoi cette voix ?

C'est ta conscience ma biche ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu le déteste tant, ce sourire ? C'est parce que c'est avec celui là qu'il drague les autres filles…Et tu ne déteste pas James, bien au contraire, tu te dis que s'il était un peu moins immature, tu lui aurais sauté dessus(pardonne-moi l'expression ma biche) depuis belle lurette !

Mince. Plus je réfléchis, et plus je me dis que la petite voix a raison. Zut.

_Ton prince charmant est entrain de te regarder ma belle !Et tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison en ce qui te concerne !_

« Lily… La seule façon pour que tu retourne à ton époque c'est… que je t'embrasse… »

Oh non.

_Oh oui !_

Tu casse tout !

_Je suis là pour exprimer ce que tu ressens au fond de toi, pas ce que te dicte la logique !_

…Même…

Je reviens à la réalité. Il me fixe, attendant sans doute une réponse de ma part qui tarde à venir à cause d'une voix stupide…

_Hé ! Tu me dois le respect !_

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te forcerais pas.

- Tu es décidément bien plus mature que le James de mon époque.

- C'est ce que tu as souhaité. Mais je ne suis pas si différent du James de ton époque : Quelques centimètres, une année de plus, et le fait que tu ais pris la peine de m'adresser la parole sans me hurler dessus.

- Je m'excuse, je t'ai mal jugé.

- Les excuses, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois les faire.

- Jet te promès d'être plus compréhensive.

- Pour ça, il faut d'abord que tu rentre chez toi.

- Pour ça, il faut d'abord que tu m'y renvoi. »

_Tu as osé. J'ai osé ! On a osé !_

James se pencha doucement et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Par toutes les chouettes à trois cornes de cette planète, je suis prête à le jurer sur ma vie :

James Potter embrasse merveilleusement bien…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans mon dortoir, à mon bureau, les deux pieds sur terre, et complètement vivante !

Je saute devant le miroir. J'ai les lèvres gonflées, et les joues rouges.

Ca s'est vraiment passé.

Je dévale les escaliers du dortoir, et me précipite dans la salle commune.

« James ? »

Ce dernier se retourne, surpris que je l'appelle par son prénom.

« Oui ?

- Il y a quelques heures, tu ne m'avais pas demandé quelque chose ?

- Euh…si…

- Recommence. »

Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air, mais me demande tout de même :

« Lily, est ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir James. »

J'avance de quelques pas, lui dépose un petit bisou sur la joue, lui souffle un « merci », et pars en courant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au même moment, James Potter hurle de joie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un an jour pour jour après cela, James Potter souri sans raison, en murmurant « Merci d'avoir fait un souhait, et tenu une promesse. »

_**Bla-Bla de l'auteur.**_

J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce petit One-Shot, c'est ma première histoire, alors j'aurais besoins de conseils pour savoir si je dois tout abandonner ou continuer à écrire… Et pour cela, une seule solution : le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, qui agit avec efficacité contre la déprime de l'auteur-maboule !

Merci de m'avoir lue

lune


End file.
